Detective Conan Fanfiction: I Can't Chose!
by Cluecat
Summary: Ever since Shinichi turned small his life has been turned upside down He finally has the full antidote but after such a long life as Conan is Shinichi prepared to leave his life as Conan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Thanks for reading this story, I posted this story on Wattpad but due to a request, now it's here*

Conan woke up to his phone vibrating. 'Crap! If this wakes up the old man.' He grabbed his phone and left the room.

He picked up the phone 'Hello?' 'Kudo-kun' came a voice fom the other end. 'It is finished.'

Conan gasped 'H..Haibara? What is finished?'

'What do you think?' She replied 'Apotoxin 4869.'

'Where are you now Haibara?'

'At the Proffs house.'

Conan hung up, got dressed and was just opening the door when

'Conan-kun? Is that you? Why are you awake this early?'

Crap! It's Ran

'I am going to the professors house.'

'What about breakfast?'

But Conan was already out the door.

(IM sooooooooooooo sorry that this chapter is so small, it don't have wifi so yeah)

(Be patience please)


	2. Chapter 2

Conan kept on running.

"Finally! I'll be able to turn back into Shinnichi and see Ran again and not be Conan..."

But he stopped. He had never thought what it was like to leave his life as Conan...

'But it's good! I won't be a kid, don't have to be with Genta, Mitshuko and Ayumi and I won't see Ran as Conan...'

But he in finally realised what it would be like.

Should I be Conan or Shinnichi?

He reached his house, correction Shinnichis house.

He was almost there. Only a couple of metres from the Proffs house, a couple of minutes away from not being Conan.

He didn't know what to do...

He just stood there when he heard

A BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

And also a yell of a very familia voice

'HAIBARA!'


	3. Chapter 3

(Haibara P.O.V)

Haibara put down the phone. She could here in his voice that he was excited.

"Taku Kudo-kun... he's so excited."

(Taku in Japanese means geez, and Kudo-kun is how Haibara calls Conan.)

"Who was that Ai-Chan?" Yelled from the other room the professor.

(I want to sound more like they do in the anime so from now on Ill call the professor Hakase)

"It was Kudo-kun!" She yelled back.

*Sigh*

She continued waiting for Conan.

She was holding it in her hand.

The thing Conan wanted.

Deep inside her she didn't want to give it to him.

But she knew he needed his old life back.

She was waiting for him

"What's taking him so long? I expected he would be here by now!"

She said this when she heard a ticking noise.

"Hakase? Is that your new invention?"

No reply

"Hakase?"

Again no reply

'Strange'

She got up and walked to the room where the professor was.

"Hakase? *GASP!*

The professor was lying on the ground and next to him a bomb with a note on it.

The timer was blinking

10

'What do I do?

9

'I can't leave the proffesor!'

8

7

Her mind was blank

6

5

4

She grabbed the note put it in her pocket and started to drag the proffesor

3

2

She saw him...a guy in a black trench coat outside in a black car

It was VODKA!

But at that moment the bomb exploded!

She screamed!

The last thing she heard was a very familiar voice that yelled

"HAIBARA!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Haibara P.O.V)

'Is she awake?'

'I am surprised she is after that explosion'

'Ai-Chan please wake up!'

I can hear...voices

Kind voices

I open my eyes

I see an old guy with glasses

Some kids

A pretty girl and a young kid in glasses staring at me intently

What happened?

Who are they?

Why are they starting at me like that?

Where am I?

And the biggest question

Who am I?

(Conan P.O.V)

Thank god Haibara is awake.

*Flashback*

HAIBARA!

I run there and find that half the building has been exploded.

I find the professor but can't find Haibara

Eventually the police and ambulance arrive and they find Haibara

They were both taken to the hospital.

The professor woke up the next day but Haibara didn't wake up

We decided to take her home where she has been resting in my house

Correction Shinnichis house.

*end of flashback*

It's been a week since the explosion.

It looks like she's waking up.

'Ai-Chan!' Ayumi yelled 'Your awake!'

'And your not dead!' Genta said

Mitsuhiko just stared at Haibara and said 'Welcome back Haibara-San!'

I was happy to see that Haibara was awake

Ran said all of a sudden

'Ill go and get the soup ready for all of you, it's good to see your awake Haibara!'

And with that Ran walked out

'We want to help too!' And then the detective boys ran after Ran

The only people left was Hakase, myself and Haibara.

'Are you all right Haibara?' I ask

She just looked at me wide eyed.

'Haibara-San?' Hakase asked

'I'm sorry, who are you two?'

Oh no...

I looked at Hakase and he looked at me back

Tears started gathering in my eyes

'You mean you don't remember who you are?' I ask her

She didn't answer

'ANSWER ME HAIBARA!'

'Im sorry but I don't...'

At that point I yell

'RAN GET IN HERE!'

Ran bolts in with the kids behind here

'Whats wrong conan-kun?'

I'm crying while I say

'HAIBARA HAS AMNESIA!'

By now I am crying in Rans arms

'Its all right Conan-kun'

'NO IT ISNT!'

'Why dose it matter Conan-kun?'

'BECAUSE...BECAUSE... NO ONE WILL UNDERSTAND!'

It get up and run out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

（Conan P.O.V）

I ran out of my house...correction...

I would have been able to say my house but I can't because HAIBARA LOST HER MEMORY!

Damn

To forget about everything that has happened I decided too go next door.

When I came it looked the same as last week

I decided to search for clues.

*An hour later*

I kicked some rumble

'DARN!, NOTHING!'

The people who set the bomb must have been Xtra careful.

And the only people I know that are carful is...

GIN AND VODKA!

'DAMN IT IS SHOULD HAVE REALISED IT!'

...it was so simple...

I sat down. I was soooooo angry.

'Shinichi-kun'

I turn around.

'Hey Hakase...'

'Ran is worried.'

'I realise'

He signed

'Who could do something like this?'

I took a deep breath in

'It was Them...'

Hakase gasped

'How? How could they know?'

'I don't know...' I said

*Dead silence*

Suddenly Hakase jumped up and ran to the part of the building that wasn't exploded and took a safe.

He opened it and saw a notebook

'This is Haibaras safe. This is her notebook. Take it Shinichi.'

I took it and saw that the last page was ripped out.

And on the page before was written.

The last page will have the antidote for APTX4869.

I looked at Hakase

'We have to get Haibaras memory back!'

'IF ITS THE LAST THING WE DO!'


End file.
